


Miss Me

by drvology



Category: Batman (Unspecified canon), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvology/pseuds/drvology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing was just being flip & they were on the job. Naturally that's when Batman decides to be sincere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Me

**Author's Note:**

> B:TAS is my favorite Batverse incarnation; it's become my default setting when imagining the characters &c. That established, I think the fic I write can be aptly labeled 'canon & time nonspecific.'  
> → Written in an hour for 60_minute_fics challenge group @ LJ || 081707 Prompt _Hip With The Lingo -- Choose one UrbanDictionary link at random then find a way to work the word into your fic. | Miss Me: A term used by guys or girls to say goodbye. Meaning "think of me while I'm gone" or "don't forget me."_

"Miss me!" Nightwing sang, quiet and laughter and breath, danced towards the rooftop edge. He'd just evaded Batman's arms, was about to leap into Gotham and the chase.

"I did."

He stopped, scraped his heel in a skid-slide over concrete, stretch of muscle too far so it burned. Nightwing stilled, knew Batman hadn't moved. He looked over his shoulder, saw nothing more than a familiar shadow cut over an overcast gray sky.

"It's just--" he laughed again, uncomfortable and awkward. He waved it off, both of them, made like he was bunched on the verge to run, spring, fly free and never mind. "Nothing to it, Batman, I was just being an ass and telling you--"

"-to miss you, until we see each other again at the Cave, the Manor. I know." Batman's head lowered, sweep of sharp ears and dulling of chiseled chin. "But. I did. Before, all during, and until. I did."

Nightwing didn't know--shout, grin, cry--grab Batman and tumble them over the edge, kiss blind as they fell. He did know exactly when and what Batman meant, felt the heat of it all in his system, spark-set fire solar plexus out through his veins, and his knees and hands to jelly.

Batman lifted, nodded, aimed a grapple gun angled out, down, away. "Be careful and stay alert. Croc is out there; it's not a night for taking chances or losing your guard." The grapple gun fired and Batman launched effortlessly after.

There was no more that could be said; nothing more to say.

Nightwing shivered, giggled, stood giddy for a second and a half. He licked his lips and imagined them back at the Manor after they'd missed one another--tumbled into bed, each other, instead--tipped over the roofline and towards the glittering street far below, line in his hand and Batman in his sights, sweet words and everything _unsaid_ warm and steadying in his belly, heart, mind.


End file.
